


willow - a Brettsey Wedding au!

by buddie_brettsey



Category: Chicago Fire, One Chicago
Genre: F/M, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Molly's (Chicago Fire), Post-Wedding, Sylvie and Matt have the wedding I know the writers won’t give them, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddie_brettsey/pseuds/buddie_brettsey
Summary: In which Sylvie Brett and Matt Casey have the perfect cottagecore wedding reception accompanied by some Taylor Swift. You can find me on tumblr at @buddie-brettsey 🥰“Wherever you stray, I follow. I'm begging for you to take my hand. Wreck my plans, that's my man”
Relationships: Brettsey - Relationship, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	willow - a Brettsey Wedding au!

Sylvie stood looking out into the crowd in awe. The night she had been wishing for for so long was finally there. She had married the love her life after so many failed tries. After two failed engagements she thought she’d never get to have this moment. Sylvie had spent so many lonely nights on her couch accompanied only by a glass of merlot. She never believed she’d actually be at her wedding reception watching her new husband waltz around the crowd of her friends and family with the biggest smile she’d ever seen him have. All of that was until Matt showed up at her apartment door one night and with a single kiss wrecked her plans. She didn’t know what she enjoyed looking at more; his shiteating grin or the ultra classic black tuxedo he had chosen. Sylvie on the other hand stood in a delicate, slightly off white yet perfectly adorned with lace dress. Molly’s Patio had somehow even more fairy lights then before providing the perfect ambience. They knew they didn’t need a massive cathedral to make their wedding special, just the place they had so many precious memories at over the years. A place that represents peace, found family and love. 

Matthew Casey understood her like no other man ever had. He didn’t make her feel bad for being the strong woman she is. He encouraged it. He didn’t make her feel inferior for wanting to continue to work on ambo 61. He admired her work ethic and passion. Oh and Lord knows he understood her family drama and griefs better than anyone. The same went for the way Sylvie understood the captain. She had never been upset when he put himself in dangerous situations, knowing she routinely does the same without a second thought. She never hammered him about his past, knowing some things just don’t need to be talked about. The couple validated each other’s pain, griefs, hopes and joys. They celebrated each other’s wins as if they were their own. Whether it was dragging a victim out of a burning building right before it collapsed or if it was tubing a patient before they crashed. They complemented each other in ways only they could ever truly understand.

Matt watched as Stella dragged Sylvie up to the microphone on the little makeshift stage. Stella, who was obviously Sylvie's maid of honor, had ensured every detail was perfect for her favorite firehouse couple (other than Severide and herself of course). On Stella's quest to make sure the affectionally named Brettsey had the perfect wedding, she planned enough time in her schedule for a small ambush forcing Sylvie to sing a song for Matt. Everyone knew Sylvie had a lovely voice and Matt thought it was a shame she didn’t show it off more. Which is exactly why Stella thought it was a perfect, personal, addition to her wedding present. 

Sylvie stood at the microphone in shock but instantly thought of the best song to sing to her new husband. Stella, ever the perfectionist, had shoved a ukulele into Sylvie's hands on her way to the stage. So with a slight hesitation she began to pluck the strings to ‘willow’. As she sang, she made sure to wink and giggle at Matt during the line “that’s my man”, Matt stood looking at her in complete adoration. He was completely entranced by her. Matt didn’t snap out of it until Kelly slapped a hand on his shoulder forcing him to look at his best man. Kelly, who had seen all of the ups and downs of Matt’s love life in his almost 20 years of knowing him, had never seen his best friend happier. 

After seemingly coming back down to earth, Matt turned to Kelly who looked at him with a knowing smile. The two had mastered the art of communication with only their eyes over the years yet Matt still chose to ask Kelly exactly what was on his mind. “Dude, you finally got her. I know you’re thinking about Gabby today and that’s fine. That’s understandable. Brett probably is too. But seriously Case, you finally got the girl.” He was right of course, like Sev usually (and begrudgingly) is. Matt had struggled with finding the one who didn’t make love so damn hard. Loving Sylvie wasn’t a challenge, it wasn’t a fight, it flowed like waters so inviting. Despite the beginning being rough on the edges purely because he had to reassure her that Gabby was his past and Sylvie was his future, it now felt like a fairytale. 

After Sylvie finished her song Matt rushed to the stage to lift her off the platform from where he stood below. Lovingly spinning her around until her feet touched the ground as if they were the only people in the world. The pretty smiles and loud laughs could likely be seen and heard from outer space. They were the ones who made everyone else want to be better. Their friends looked on and wondered which of them would be next down the aisle. The ones outside of the bet didn’t need to know there was currently a betting sheet underneath the counter at Molly’s where everyone was secretly placing money on either Stella/Kelly or Hailey/Jay. 

The night was slowly coming to an end as Matt held Sylvie close while ‘peace’ played in the background. They didn’t pay much attention to the song, far too busy getting lost in each other’s eyes. That was only until the line “give you a child” came through the speakers. Sylvie knew how Matt yearned for a child of his own ever since Hallie and she was prepared to give it to him. Not because she had to, not because he was pressuring her. Hell, he hadn’t even mentioned it yet. No, she was prepared to give him a child simply because she wanted to share something precious and grand with the only man she’s ever truly loved. She wanted to watch him parade the child around 51 like he had won the lottery. Dressing the child in Sylvie's turnout coat that would now have “ PIC Casey-Brett” stitched on the back. As Matt’s eyes turned a darker shade of blue, Sylvie knew they’d start trying as soon as they left their beloved friends behind at the bar...

**Author's Note:**

> links to songs mentioned here:  
> willow- https://open.spotify.com/track/0lx2cLdOt3piJbcaXIV74f?si=7EktawrxTXW3qeiQs1bn3A  
> peace - https://open.spotify.com/track/6JlI8Ay77m4nJvZTHvfT1J?si=Xs6qh3NgR0eL-meba41vvQ


End file.
